M por ti
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Hay alguien que conoció a Molly, que la admiró... y que la acabó adorando. [Colección "TG canon según Bell"]
1. M por Manzana

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y todo su universo… ya saben de quién es._

 _ **Advertencia:** femslash._

 _El presente fic participa en el Reto #14, "Amortentia al azar", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **M por Manzana.**

La primera vez que Michelle vio a Molly fue un verano.

Tía Fleur la había invitado antes a pasar unos días con ella y su familia, sobre todo para que conociera a sus primos, pero a su madre la idea no acababa de convencerla. Tuvo que rogarle casi un año entero, pues realmente estaba interesada en saber cómo eran sus parientes ingleses ¿y por qué no?, divertirse un poco. En París no tenía amigos de su edad y todavía le faltaban un par de años para ir a Beauxbatons.

Al llegar con Tía Fleur, supo que le gustaría su estadía. Sus primos eran encantadores, aunque Dominique insistiera tanto en que lo llamara "Nick" (¿por qué querría eso, si su nombre era muy bonito?) y Louis no se quedara quieto para nada.

Pero lo mejor fue cuando se fueron a La Madriguera. Era un sitio viejo, sí, pero enorme, con un jardín agradable y lleno de gente. ¡Por fin tendría con quién pasar el rato!

—¿Quién es ella? —quiso saber una chiquilla muy morena, con el cabello castaño oscuro que, de vez en cuando, se le veía algo rojizo al sol.

—Es nuestra prima Michelle —presentó Louis con una sonrisa radiante—. Michelle, ella es Roxanne, también juega quidditch.

—¿También? —a Michelle se le encendió el rostro por la emoción—. ¿Y vamos a poder jugar aquí?

—Puedo preguntarle a papá, si quieren —dijo Roxanne, para enseguida dar media vuelta y echarse a correr.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Oye, Molly! Deja eso y ven con nosotros.

Michelle, en aquel instante, giró la cabeza hacia donde su primo estaba mirando. En un banco junto a un muro al que le daba sombra, estaba sentada una chiquilla muy seria, con el cabello de un tono rojo muy brillante, que solo levantó la vista del libro que tenía en las manos para ver quién le hablaba. Sonrió apenas, cerró el volumen y lo dejó en el banco, poniéndose de pie y luego acercándose a Louis.

—¡Por favor, Molly! Son vacaciones, ¿por qué estás leyendo?

—No es un libro de la escuela —indicó ella, alzando la diestra. Llevaba una manzana, grande y roja, la cual mordió con ganas.

—¿Ah, no? Bueno, da igual. ¡Mira, ella es mi prima Michelle!

Mientras Molly masticaba su bocado de manzana, Michelle no pudo evitar observarla con atención. El rostro de Molly era ovalado, de tez ligeramente morena y daba la impresión de que si pasabas la mano por su mejilla, ésta se sentiría muy suave. Los ojos de Molly eran verdes, de un tono oscuro que le recordó a las hojas de los árboles.

Cuando la pelirroja finalmente habló, a Michelle le llegó por un instante el aroma de la manzana a la que había hincado el diente.

—Mucho gusto, Michelle. Espero que nos llevemos bien. Tu pelo es muy brillante, ¿sabías? Como el de tía Fleur. Me gusta.

Molly no lo sabía entonces, pero Michelle no se sonrojó precisamente por el halago.

* * *

 _Bienvenidos sean a este fic, que es parte de un reto, que me hace escribir cosas bastante raras, si me permiten decirlo._

 _Hay que escribir con tres aromas, que en teoría, serían aquellos que olería una de las personas de la pareja que trate el fic. En mi caso, la protagonista es una OC, y sí, creo que ya saben por dónde van los tiros._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente "M"._


	2. M por Muérdago

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y todo su universo… ya saben de quién es._

 _El presente fic participa en el Reto #14, "Amortentia al azar", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **M por Muérdago.**

La primera vez que Michelle se atrevió a contrariar a Molly fue una Navidad.

Los Lorris habían sido invitados por Victoire a celebrar la Navidad en Reino Unido, pues era la primera vez que ella organizaba la reunión de su familia paterna. A Michelle le encantaba la idea de ir, pues no había visto a su prima desde que se casó, pero como sus padres tenían distintas responsabilidades, no supo que irían hasta el último minuto.

Cuando llegó, la familia Weasley y sus invitados ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Mientras sus padres se colocaban con tía Fleur y tío Bill, a ella la llamó Roxanne, así que acudió enseguida, más viendo que Molly estaba allí.

Por Merlín, ¿qué se había hecho en el pelo? Su natural color rojo, que solía resplandecer, ahora estaba teñido casi por completo de algo parecido al castaño oscuro, dejando solo algunos mechones carmines.

En cuanto Victoire y Nick sirvieron el postre en el interior de La Madriguera (ya que habían cenado afuera, bajo un toldo), tuvo la oportunidad de plantearle la pregunta.

—¿Qué, esto? —Molly desvió los ojos hacia arriba, tomando entre los dedos un mechón, mitad oscuro y mitad rojo—. Estaba cansada de que hicieran chistes sobre mi pelo y sobre ser Weasley. Pero me gusta mi color, así que dejé una parte.

—Me gustaba más antes —aseguró Michelle en un susurro, esperando no ser oída.

No era quién para criticar lo que Molly hiciera o no con su pelo. Por más que la admirara desde hacía años, por más que la pasara bien en su compañía…

… _Por más que fuera prima de sus primos…_

—¿Es cierto que vas a jugar con los Quafflepunchers la próxima temporada? —quiso saber Molly, con genuino interés.

—Sí, es cierto. De momento me tienen de reserva, para partidos que se juegan en fin de semana, pero en cuanto acabe el curso tendré una plaza con ellos.

—Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Y qué vas a hacer luego?

—¿Luego?

—Sí, luego del quidditch. No me mires así —Molly se mordió el labio inferior, apenada, al descubrir que Michelle parecía ofendida por su comentario—, Roxanne ha estado estudiando como loca para los ÉXTASIS. Piensa trabajar en la tienda de su padre algún día, aunque primero va a probar con el quidditch, claro.

—Entiendo —Michelle se encogió de hombros—. Mi madre cree que tengo madera para ser profesora, como ella, aunque nunca la he tomado en serio.

—¿Por qué no? Podrías acreditarte como profesora y dar clases a los chicos que se quedan en casa. Ya sabes, a los que sus padres no envían a las escuelas de magia. Si lo haces antes o después del quidditch, es tu decisión.

Michelle la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca se le había ocurrido algo así, pero claro, se había concentrado tanto en conseguir el contrato en la Liga Francesa de Quidditch que no se preguntó si tenía más opciones.

Al mirar distraídamente por encima de su cabeza, la joven Lorris descubrió un enramado salpicado de bayas blanquecinas, cuya fragancia le confirmó lo que era. Tragó saliva, de repente muy nerviosa, preguntándose si Molly seguiría siendo lo suficientemente amable con ella si hiciera…

¡PUM!

Un estallido sobresaltó a ambas muchachas. Al mirar a su alrededor, vieron a varios de los parientes de Molly recorriendo el lugar con los ojos, al tiempo que se ponían de pie. Un segundo estallido llenó de humo gran parte del salón, por lo que comenzaron muchos a moverse a la salida.

—¡Esto debe ser cosa de Fred! —masculló Molly, quien pese al alboroto, no se había movido de sitio—. Oye, Michelle, hay que salir de aquí o…

Lo que seguía nunca llegó a oírse.

Olvidándose de todo lo demás, Michelle decidió que había tenido suficiente de esperar y de dudar, así que tiró de un brazo de Molly para conseguir acercarla a ella, después de lo cual la abrazó muy fuerte.

—¡Michelle! ¿Qué…?

Molly se volvió a callar. La rubia había colocado las manos en sus mejillas, moviendo delicadamente los pulgares.

—Suave… —susurró Michelle, embelesada, acercando el rostro poco a poco.

—Oye, ¿qué..:?

— _Je t'aime, mon rousse_.

Y mientras casi todos salían de La Madriguera debido al humo y las detonaciones, Michelle hacía realidad el deseo que tenía desde hacía años.

Lo mejor de todo fue ser completamente correspondida.

* * *

 _Bienvenidos al segundo olor de la Amortentia, ojalá les esté gustando._

 _Michelle Lorris es una chica que normalmente está segura de lo que hace, por Molly es por la única que ha dudado, más conociéndola desde hace años y sin saber qué le depara semejante sentimiento. Menos mal que ha aprovechado la muy sabida tradición del muérdago para confesarse… y que salió bien, además._

 _Curiosidades aparte: la reunión navideña en la que sucede todo esto está descrita en "Doce para Navidad". Y lo que le dice Michelle a Molly es "te amo, mi pelirroja"._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la última "M"._


	3. M por Manzanilla

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y todo su universo… ya saben de quién es._

 _El presente fic participa en el Reto #14, "Amortentia al azar", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **M por Manzanilla.**

Michelle confirmó que sentía amor por Molly estando en Beauxbatons.

Los exámenes finales eran exhaustivos, así que no había ni uno solo del último año que no se matara estudiando. Por una temporada, Michelle se olvidó de todo lo que no fueran sus libros y sus apuntes, ya que deseaba obtener buenos resultados.

No podría verles las caras a sus padres si es que reprobaba algo.

Se moriría de vergüenza si Molly sabía que había reprobado algo.

Así las cosas, a la hora de la verdad, sentía un nudo en el estómago, pero se relajó considerablemente al ver las preguntas de los exámenes escritos y notar que podría con ellas. Luego de eso, siguieron los exámenes prácticos, siendo el último el de Pociones, en el cual se volvió a inquietar: cada alumno debía preparar una pócima diferente, con el fin de evitar trampas y otras cosas similares.

—¡Deja de pasearte, por Flamel! —le soltó una de sus amigas una tarde, en uno de los muchos salones de descanso de Beauxbatons, tras terminar los exámenes.

—¿Qué mosca te picó, Isabelle?

—¡Me estás colmando la paciencia!

—Lo siento, pero ya sabes que Pociones no es mi fuerte.

—Igual parece que te salió bien —indicó un amigo de ambas, sentado en una butaca con aspecto relajado—. Aunque no te tocó tan difícil, ¿o sí?

—¿Es broma, Julien? Me pidieron _Veritaserum_.

—Entonces da gracias por eso —soltó Isabelle, ceñuda—. Yo tuve que intentar _Félix Felicis_. Apenas tuve tiempo de entregar la muestra.

—Es verdad, no pudimos verlo por el orden alfabético —apuntó Julien, haciendo una mueca—. Michelle y yo al menos quedamos en la misma fila de mesas, pero tú… ¿Quién te manda apellidarte Richelieu, Isabelle?

—¡Oh, cállate, Lumière!

—Mejor cállense los dos —finalmente, Michelle se dejó caer junto a Isabelle.

—A todo esto, vas a dedicarte a perseguir snitches, ¿para qué necesitas buenas notas?

—Creo que no quiere quedarles mal a una de nuestras mejores profesoras y a esa sabelotodo que tiene por novia.

A la vez, las dos chicas observaron a su amigo con ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —soltó Michelle, escandalizada.

—¿En serio es por eso? —espetó Isabelle al mismo tiempo, indignada.

—¿No te fijaste? —Julien se enderezó en su asiento, mirando a Michelle fijamente, con aire solemne—. Cuando acabábamos el examen, alcancé a oírte decir el nombre de ella, ¿es Molly, no? —Michelle asintió, sin saber a qué quería llegar su amigo—. Miraste hacia donde estaba yo y hacías gesto de estar oliendo algo. ¿Qué era?

—Yo… Bueno, debo haber estado muy nerviosa, porque… Después de Año Nuevo, cuando nos despedimos, lo último que pudimos hacer juntas fue tomar el té. Preparó de manzanilla. Es su favorito. Comíamos también tarta de manzana y después… ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con lo otro?

Apenas a tiempo, Michelle se calló que tras acabar el té y la tarta, se había despedido de Molly con otro beso bajo el muérdago.

Sin embargo, sus mejillas acaloradas le indicaron que se sonrojaba, lo cual sus amigos no dejaron de notar, a juzgar por la sonrisita petulante de Isabelle y por el esfuerzo de Julien por no reír.

—Te debiste acordar de ella por oler mi poción del examen —contestó finalmente Julien, que ante la cara de extrañeza de Michelle, aclaró—. Era _Amortentia_.

Esas palabras solo causaron que Michelle se pusiera aún más colorada, mientras sus dos amigos daban rienda suelta a sus carcajadas.

* * *

 _Bien, este es el final. Ojalá fuera de su agrado._

 _Si a estas alturas no saben la razón para el título del fic, se los digo: los aromas que me sortearon empiezan todos con "M", el nombre de Molly también y Michelle, creo yo, piensa que tanta coincidencia es una señal… además de que su propio nombre empieza también con esa letra. Gracias, random, por las ideas que a veces me das._

 _Para su información, los amigos de Michelle, igual que ella, son OC originarios de la_ Saga HHP _, traídos a esta historia porque no pude evitarlo: Isabelle Richelieu es de esas chicas algo petulantes, pero básicamente buenas; por otro lado, Julien Lumière es un bombón, todo un caballero francés con sentido del humor. Los dos merecían aparecer más relajados (porque en mi saga la cosa está que arde, en serio)._

 _Parte del futuro de Michelle y Molly se puede leer en el drabble "Aire" de "Los cuatro elementos del amor" (que de hecho, inspiró esta historia)._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
